


Psychoanalysis

by shyanne90__aa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyanne90__aa/pseuds/shyanne90__aa
Summary: After the four Links returned from their adventure, life went on about as normally as it could for them. They revived Shadow, became members of the royal guard, and actually got along now.One day, Zelda discovers the location of an ancient site, within which is buried a mythical artifact. She takes Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow with her to investigate.They expected the traps, the monsters, and unstable architecture.What they didn't expect was the artifact manipulating something deep within the hero.And now he's out for blood.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Red Link/Shadow Link
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Psychoanalysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLlunaLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLlunaLlama/gifts).

> Surprise! This story is dedicated to my good friends. I love you guys; you've made things so much better for me, and even though I don't say it often, I want you to know that I consider you amazing. Merry Christmas, you heathens <3
> 
> And you thought I would give you fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six travelers find the ancient site they were looking for.

The sun had only just dipped below the tree line when they reached the site Zelda had marked on her map. She traced the path along the rugged parchment with a dainty finger, her gloved hand moving carefully to the right. 

“Yes, this ought to be the right spot. The trees here are old, but they hold many secrets.” She spoke confidently from atop her steed, a cool-white mare with a flowing mane.

“You said that about the last place, Zel.” The man beside her grumbled. The silver pauldron resting on his right shoulder glinted in the dying light, reflecting the amber hues of twilight onto his cerulean dress tunic. His blonde mop of hair fell in strands over his forehead as he turned to face the princess. “Are you sure this time?”

“Quite. See the way that the rocks are shaped here? Definitely not natural.” She stated as she pointed at a cubic set of moss-covered stones across the clearing. They were arranged in a triangular pattern, giving the appearance of a small pyramid as they reached for the canopy.

They had approached the bottom of the cliff face, reaching the denser part of the forest and arriving at the mouth of a large opening in the wall. They had been traveling all day, stopping only to give their horses a small break and some water before continuing the trek to the mysterious site Zelda discovered in an old text. With the exception of the princess, they opted to lead their four horses through the thick underbrush on the forest floor.

“She’s right, Blue. Come look at this.” Another, deeper voice requested. They were crouched down by a grand-oak, the sturdy roots concealing all but the golden tufts atop their head.

He handed his horse’s lead to Red, who smiled cheerfully at him in response, before making his way over to his friend.

“What is it?” He asked, stepping over one particularly raised root.

The individual promptly stood, their vibrant violet tunic contrasting sharply with the general browns and greens of the woods surrounding them.

“This stone is carved. Observe the peculiar runes and lettering molded to the round edge.” They explained as they handed the object to Blue.

He turned it around in his hand for a moment, surveying both sides, before noticing what appeared to be a small eye insignia in one of the intricate patterns decorating the strange rock.

He paused for a moment when he felt the warm breath of Vio’s horse on his neck. She pushed into his side, nuzzling the hero and stamping her feet lightly in the dirt. Rather than leading their horse, Vio lets the grey mare loose, trusting her to follow them. She was an overtly affectionate creature and never failed to listen to any of them or her master, something which Blue will never understand.

“Zelda, you said these ruins were Sheikah, right?” He inquired as he handed the stone back to Vio. 

A younger voice decided to join the discussion at that. “She did. She also said that this place is super spooky, so I brought my fire rod!”

“Red, I thought Green told you that we didn’t need it.”

“I did-”

“I told him he could bring it; Nayru only knows what kind of foul monsters lie waiting for us in this place, and if we need warmth or light, it’s better we come prepared,” Zelda responded. She patted her horse’s side, where a large saddlebag rested against the royal mount. “He also helped me pack for the trip, seeing as you four often forget things.”

The man at the front of the group looked simply appalled at her statement. “Princess! I am not forgetful!”

“Green, you almost left Vio at an inn during our last expedition,” Blue stated as he made his way back over to Red. Blue retrieved his lead from the knight and proceeded over to his gelding, petting him gently at the base of his neck.

“Oh, I remember that! They were so mad, Green!”

“It wasn’t on purpose! I said I was sorry.” He defended as he shot a look over at Vio. They were seemingly ignoring the conversation, per usual, and were wrapped up in the perplexing symbols dotting the sparse ruins around them. However, he knew better. They were always paying attention.

The shadows around them flickered for a brief moment before the fifth member of their group materialized behind Vio from within the darkness. Green watched as he stretched upward, his claws pawing at the sky above them before letting his arms swing down to his sides. Vio didn’t react in the slightest; a simple twitch of their right ear was the only indication that they acknowledged the other’s presence as they continued to analyze the structure in front of them.

“Regardless of how forgetful you perceive yourselves to be,” the Princess continued as she prepared to dismount. “I made sure we’re fully prepared for this.” She swung her legs over to the left side of her horse. “You gentlemen should be lucky that you have someone as responsible as I am in your lives.”

“Ah yes, lucky. That’s what we are. We’re definitely not obligated to listen to you or anything, _princess_.” The new voice drawled as its owner sauntered over towards Zelda. His dark-phlox colored hair bounced with each step, bringing a witness’s eyes to it rather than the black dress tunic and silver pauldron framing his body.

Her grey boots hit the dirt below them as her horse nickered beside her. Looking up, she quipped, “Well, you can do as you please, but I would watch your tongue, lest I dock your pay, _knight_.”

“Hey! You know your currency is useless to me anyway!” He shot back, his look of surprise eliciting a chuckle from Blue.

“Maybe so, but if you enjoy purchasing Mrs. Arcy’s goods, you’ll reconsider the way you treat your superiors.” She responded with a smirk. Zelda dusted herself off before leading her horse over to a shaded section of the clearing.

“I’m feeling attacked here.”

“You brought it upon yourself, Shadsy~,” Red told him as he passed Shadow to bring his steed over to where Zelda had hers. They were preparing for the journey into the abandoned temple, unpacking the saddlebags and gearing up for adventure.

“So, what’s the plan here, Zel?” Green asked as he approached the duo by the cave’s entrance. The chestnut mare following him shook her head lightly as he lead her over to her friends. 

“According to this old map that Vio and Impa found, there’s a chamber towards the bottom of the structure housing the artifact.” She explained as she pulled a folded piece of vellum from its neatly-packed spot in her bags. “About halfway there, though, is a common room with several branching paths. When we make it there, we can either stop for the evening or push forward, depending on how we feel, but only if we’re going to continue until we reach the end.” She replaced the map she brought from her bag with the one in her hand, folding it delicately into the spot.

The telltale sound of hooves against the dirt behind them signaled the arrival of Vio’s steed, her neigh causing the other steeds to tilt their ears back in recognition. She trotted up beside Green and nudged his shoulder before making her way to the side of the tree they sheltered under.

“I guess it depends on how Vio feels. I know I’m ready to tackle this place, and that Green and Blue are itching for something to do.” Red added. He pulled his fire rod from its place on the saddle and secured it to his hip.

“Eh, he’ll be fine,” Shadow commented from atop Vio’s mount. He was lounging against the mare’s neck, his legs crossed and hands held behind his head as he shut his eyes to the world around them.

Green glared at him as he dropped his lead. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Shadow asked with an innocent tone. Green, however, could see the smirk on the man’s face from where he stood by Zelda.

“Teleporting around like that. It’s annoying, and one of these days I’ll wind up mistaking you for an enemy.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Boys, you’re both beautiful.” Zelda interrupted them as she clipped a sheath to her side. “Now Shadow, could you be a dear and get Vio’s things? I know they’re a little wrapped up over there.”

“Do I have to?”

Red looked up from what he was doing to give Shadow a sharp look. “It would be the nice thing to do, Shadsy.” 

“Ugh… fine. You knights and doin’ what’s right and crap. It’s so boring.” He rolled from his spot on the horse, landing on his feet in front of the saddle and started rummaging through his and Vio’s things. Neither of them carried a lot of stuff with them, and they figured it would be easier on the group if Shadow didn’t have a horse, so they opted to share their bags.

Blue was the one to retort this time around. “It may be boring, but it’s better than being mean. You don’t see me trying to beat you upside the head every chance I get.” 

“Blue, I don’t think threatening violence would be considered ‘nice’,” Red told him.

Vio entered their little gathering from behind the tree while they ‘discussed’, carrying a peculiar green key.

“Your highness, you were right about the trees holding secrets here. I’m fairly certain this key is the one we need to advance in the dungeon.” They explained as they gestured to the item at hand.

“Oh, good, I don’t have to send you guys on a fetch quest after all. Thank you, Vio.”

“Of course. Shadow, could you get-”

“Your stupid books, lantern, and bow? Already on it. They bullied me into doing this, you know.”

“You’re just being dramatic,” Green replied to their conversation. He had finished preparing, his sword hanging loosely from his hand as he drifted over towards Blue.

Before long, the six of them were ready, each one carrying a sturdy bag filled with food, supplies, and various necessities. With Zelda in the front, they ventured into the shallow cave in the cliffside, leaving their steeds to wait for them.

They were quickly enveloped in darkness once the fleeting moments of twilight passed, draping the cave and everything outside in a blanket of dusk. The night was chilling, the cave colder, and despite the warm clothing they wore, the unsettling feeling that dripped from the temperature brought them into an uneasy silence. It was strange; it seemed as though not even the keese wanted to inhabit such a cozy cavern, for there were no signs of anything living within the rocky abode, which made the hollow all the more uncomfortable.

“Zelda, are we sure that there’s not a curse on this place?” Shadow whispered as he walked behind her and Vio.

“The most updated information we have on this place is from the Era of the Hero of Time, alright? It might be, it might not be. However, I’m not detecting any foul play here, and my magic hasn’t sensed any dark magic… yet.”

“What do you mean, ‘yet’? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” she started. “This _is_ a Sheikah structure. By nature, they’re in tune with the shadows, and the Sage of Shadows was a Sheikah herself. It makes sense that they used dark magic.”

“Huh. Oh hey, look at that, a _dead-end_. Can we go now?”

Vio brought their lantern out, and with Red’s aid, lit the small flame so that they could better see the obstacle blocking their path.

“It’s not a dead-end, Shadow.” They said as they rolled their eyes. “I don’t blame you for thinking that, though. The Sheikah are illusionists.”

“And you’re about to tell me that they ‘magically’ concealed the true entrance to this stupid place, right?”

In response to that, Vio stuck his hand out, and to the party’s surprise, it phased through the wall as though it wasn’t even there.

“...I hate it when you’re right.”

“Well, then you’re going to hate life, because I’m always right.”

Deep within the temple, the silhouette of a figure could be seen standing by an ancient altar, their hands perched carefully around a crystalline octahedron. Their eyes were glued to the shape as they watched the scene unfold, six travelers walking into a lonesome cave.

_“Yes… the time is almost nigh, hero.”_


End file.
